Christopher Steel
Christopher Steel (full name: Christoffer Albertus de Jager) is an American wrestler of Dutch heritagecurrently signed with the Reddit Wrestling Federation. He has a long and decorated amateur wrestling background and is a former prize-winning bodybuilder. Steel was also the first-ever RWF Heavyweight Champion in the company's history. Early life and amateur wrestling Born February 28th, 1984 in Ijsselstein, Utrecht (Netherlands). Chirstoffer has been a fan of professional wrestling for the biggest part of his life. He'd watch it as often as possible and admire every aspect about it. He moved to San Antonio when he was 17 with his parents, since a big part of his family already lived in that area. He didn't stay there for very long, though, and moved to New York when he turned 19. He attended the New York University as a two-sport athlete. Due to his high-school wrestling background he was asked to join the wrestling team in his sophomore year, and swithched over full-time. He won multiple prizes during his time in college and was seen by many as a 'natural talent'. In 2003, de Jager graduated with a Bachelor's degree in finance. He returned home for a short while after that and started training at the Texas Wrestling Academy. He left after four years of intense training and went on to build his body in his spare time. After a brief run as a professional bodybuilder he decided he wanted to focus solely on his wrestling career and trained with some of big names until finally being signed by the Reddit Wrestling Federation in 2012. Reddit Wrestling Federation At the late age of 28 Christoffer finally decided he was ready for the big leauges. It's the only thing he'd ever seen and it's the only career he'd accept after years and years of hard work. And yes, his years of training payed off and he got signed by Derrick Anderson as one of the first official roster members of the RWF. It didn't take long for him to get his name out there, since he won the RWF Heavyweight Championship within weeks. His #1 rival since day one has been Alex Amazing. They had been in multiple matches together and battled for the RWF championship for a few weeks. At New Year's Wreckoning they were in opposite teams when they shocked the world by betraying both of their partners and leaving the arena together. Since then they've formed a team that is against the bad reputation of professional wrestling and who are motivated to better the name and clean the business of the rotten apples. They call themselves The Movement. Prizes and accolades - 2-time All American wrestler - Texas Wrestling Academy graduate - Winner of the 2007 Iron Man Pro bodybuilding competition - Winner of the 2008 Iron Man Pro bodybuilding competition (therefore the only 2-time back-to-back winner in history) - Was on the cover of a Sports Illustrated magazine - First-ever RWF Heavyweight Champion in history Professional wrestling moves De Jager has a surprisingly quick and effectively hard-hitting wrestling technique. It is very noticeable in the ring that he has an amateur background. He uses little to no brawling during his matches. Finishing moves: - Pumphandle Spin-through Facebuster (2010 - now) - Discuss Clothesline (2007 - 2011) - URA F-up Armbar (2012 - now) - Counterweight Collapse into mid-air catching spinebuster (2013-now) Signature moves: - Top rope Belly-to-belly suplex - High knee to the temple - German Suplex - Spinebuster - Fireman's Carry Neckbreaker